Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard or handwriting input feature as part of a graphical user interface for composing text using a presence-sensitive input device such as a track pad or a touch screen. Such computing devices may rely on auto-completion and character recognition systems to correct spelling and grammar errors, perform word segmentations (e.g., by inserting spaces characters to separate text input into multiple words), and perform other character and word recognition techniques for assisting a user in inputting typed or handwritten text. However, some auto-completion systems may be limited in capability and may make corrections that are inconsistent with the user's intended text. Consequently, a user may need to exert additional effort to remove, delete, or otherwise correct an erroneous correction.